The Forgotten One
by Hallowed Lotus
Summary: Hiei is ill and forgotten by everyone, he has lost the will to live and is going to try to end his life but a promise Kurama made save him.Tells of a brother relation between Kurama and Hiei. This is for my big sister Ezany.


The Forgotten One 

Ryou: Neko owns nothing but her own memories.

Me: This is for you Ez just so you know how I feel that at least you haven't forgotten about me.

Hiei stood out in the rain looking in at the party going on at Genkai's Temple. It was the big celebration/reunion for the Spirit Detectives. It had been 5 years since the team had split up, and Yusuke and Keiko decided it would be good to bring the gang back together. Everyone was there Boton, Kuwabara, Koenma, Genkai, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Puu, and Kurama. 'No not everyone is there, I'm not.' Hiei thought sadly. No one had contacted or invited him, it looked like everyone had forgotten him. 'Even my big brother.' Hiei thought fighting back tears, as he remembered Kurama's promise.

Flashback

_Hiei stood by Kurama watching his unknowing sister Yukina and the others have fun at the picnic Kurama had planed. "You should tell her Hiei." Kurama said looking over to his young friend "She wants to find you."_

_"No she doesn't kitsune." Hiei told him "She wants to find her big brother that has done no wrong, that will always be there for her. She wants a big brother like you." He looked over to Kurama. "I wish I could protect her but, sometimes I want to be the one to be watched after. I want to be the one that is kept safe, the little one that an elder protects." He sighed "And if I want that then I can't fully protect her." Hiei was only honest about such personal things with Kurama._

_"Do you really want that Hiei to be the little brother?" Kurama asked as Hiei nodded. "Ok then To-To-Chan little brother." He chuckled as he pulled Hiei into a brotherly hug. "I'll be the one to watch after you, the one you can always count on, the one who will never forget you." He smiled as Hiei hugged him back. "I'll be your big brother. And I'll always be there, I promise."_

End flashback

Hiei turned and ran away from the temple as fast as his legs could carry him. In the past that would have been pretty fast and he would have gone pretty far, but now he couldn't he was hurt and ill, and so he only got a few hundred feet away before he collapsed. 'That was pathetic.' He cursed himself for the weakness brought on by his illness, as he rolled over onto his back and looked to the dark sky. It was still raining and it was so cold out but Hiei didn't notice he was to wrapped up in thought.

'I can't believe I had actually thought that they would remember me after all these years. But even if they forgot me I'll never forget them, especially you Kurama, my big brother.' Hiei thought this as he sat up and leaned against a tree, letting the rain soak him he stared at his claws, and thought of death. 'It would be so easy to just slice my wrist with my claws, and it's not like anyone would miss me.' He thought sadly as he put his claws to his wrist.

Before Hiei could slice his wrist and end his forgotten life a pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled into a hug. "To-To-Chan I told you I would protect you, and that I would never forget you." Came Kurama's soft loving voice from behind Hiei.

Hiei relaxed into the touch. "I thought you had forgotten me, like the others. But then I guess that you kept your promise, and I am really safe." Hiei yawned from exhausting and began to drift off in Kurama's, no his brother's warm embrace. "Thank you for saving me big brother." He whispered before falling asleep knowing he was safe.

Kurama picked Hiei up and began to carry him home to heal. 'I'll always be there for you, even if the others won't. They don't know you like I do, they don't think you need to be protected and loved like them. But don't worry I'll always be there to help and love you. Little Brother you were forgotten by them but I will always think of you.'

End please review if you want. I hope you understand now Ezany that I always think of you and I could never forget how you are always there to help my get up and keep going.


End file.
